The encounter
by handlaren123
Summary: Short alternate version of Jake and Neytiris meeting in the beginning of the movie. A pornographic short rated M. Also beware that especially Neytiri acts out of character (she is actually pure, this is meant to be a pornographic parody so obviously the characters are going to act weird)


Neytiri had never seen so many _atokerina_ at the same place before. Awestruck she took a step back and watched them land on the alien in front of her. She made a short gasp and felt how she got a bit moist between her legs.

'What are these?' The male alien asked. Neytiri looked at him 'seeds of the holy tree, very pure spirits' she said, unable to take her gaze away from the scene. 'Mhm' the alien said, clearly not buying it. Neytiri didn't catch his doubt but followed the _atokerina_ with her eyes as they floated away. When they finally where gone she looked at the alien, closely. She hoped he didn't do the same, her loincloth had a dark spot right where her womanly fluids had leaked.

'Come' she said and turned around, she had to take him to her mother, she would know what to do. But first she wanted him for herself.

The alien did follow her, it wasn't like he had any better place to go. When they got to a place Neytiri felt was secluded enough she turned around and looked at the man. He looked somewhat confused. Neytiri took a second to think if she really wanted him, but her body had chosen and he was blessed by _Eywa._

When she put her bow and arrows aside and moved closer to the alien he took a step back 'what are you doing?' He asked. Neytiri groaned inside, didn't the alien understand? He almost didn't deserve it, blessed or not. 'You are blessed, _Eywa_ favours you' she said and put her hands on his shoulders. Neytiri hated to speech English, but the alien didn't speech her language. 'Who?'

'You idiot' Neytiri said in her native tongue. She eyed the aliens clothing and tried to work out how she would take it off. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why they would cover so much of their bodies. Finally she tried to simply pull down the garments the alien wore from his waist down.

'Wow, slow down kitten. We barely even met and you're jumping on my dick?'

Neytiri didn't quite catch what he said, but she understood he was confused. She thought about what to do for a second before she simply grabbed his manhood through the clothing. 'I want you' she said and looked him in the eyes. She hoped that was blunt enough for the alien to understand.

'Well, ok. I don't even know your name, but if you really want...'

'Undress, do not talk' Neytiri cut him off, still massaging his member. 'ma'am, yes ma'am' the alien mumbled. Neytiri didn't understand, but she was tired of all the English. At least he did as she asked.

As soon as she could actually see his member she gasped. Neytiri had already felt it and expected it to be large, but the alien was very well endowed. ' _Eywa_ ' she mumbled. Neytiri grabbed it and let her hand slide from the base to the very top. She didn't know much about sex, only what she had heard from older, more experienced women.

'So, what are you going to do kitten?' He asked. Neytiri quickly looked up and then down at his manhood again. She honestly didn't really know, Neytiri was somewhat uncomfortable doing anything she had been told men liked women doing with their members. At last she told herself it was a service to the goddess, not something she did to pleasure the alien. Even though his pleasure was to please _Eywa_. Neytiri stopped her mental gymnastics and went down on her knees. She thought massaging the alien with her hands and mouth was the least humiliating thing she suffer through. 'That's nice. Can I touch you?' The alien asked. Neytiri was somewhat surprised, they usually didn't ask for permission to do things. She thought about his offer for a second 'yes, but if you hurt me...'

The alien put his hand on her braided hair 'hurt the girl giving me head? No way. Besides, you've already saved my life, twice'.

Neytiri shrugged and turned her attention to his manhood. It looked even larger than before. She started to move her hand slowly from the base to the tip. It looked more or less like a normal penis, a very large one. Neytiri moved her other hand down under her loincloth. She was wet. She took that as a sign from _Eywa_ that She approved her decision. Neytiri had to admit the entire scenario was pretty hot.

The alien tenderly caressed her long black hair and explored the other parts of her head. Especially the ears. Neytiri (and almost every other woman she had ever met ) had sensitive ears and she let out a soft moan when the man started to touch them. 'You like that?' He asked. Neytiri gave him a slight nod. She decided it was time to start using her mouth and kissed the head of his manhood. She licked up the precum. Just as the other women had told her it tasted sweet, but she thought it left a salty taste after she had swallowed it. The alien encouraged her to taste more of his manhood. He put one of his hands at the base of the protective braid tied around her queue. For a second Neytiri thought he was going to connect it with his – in which case Neytiri would slit his throat – but he just pushed her head gently towards him.

She took about half his member inside her mouth before it touched her gag-reflex. She quickly pulled out and coughed. 'It's alright kitten. You don't have to deepthroat it'. Neytiri looked up at him, she understood he was not forcing her to take all of it. 'This is your first time, isn't it?' She reluctantly nodded 'are you complaining?' She said, with a clear hostile undertone.

'Oh no, not at all. You're doing a great job'. Neytiri groaned and turned her attention back to his manhood. She engulfed the head and explored its form and taste with her tongue. Then she slowly took more of it inside her until she reached a point when she had to pull out. She was still fingering herself and moaned when her womanhood got warmer and wetter. The alien was of course enjoying her treatment. He made sounds of pleasure from now and then and had his eyes closed. Neytiri continued and when she got the hang of it she started to go faster. The hand she had around his member found itself on his balls. She had heard some men really liked having their balls played with. 'Keep doing that kitten, you're really good at this, for someone inexperienced anyway'.

Neytiri felt somewhat embarrassed when she felt a small warmth grow inside her. The alien seemed to genuinely enjoy what she was doing. Neytiri generally got happy by making people happy. But this was an alien. After all they had done towards her people this demon didn't deserve her treatment. But _Eywa_ had taken interest in him. And Neytiri didn't want to squander one of Her gifts.

She stopped thinking about it and continued to work his manhood. She could feel the member throb and wondered how long the alien could hold out. He was leaking precum which Neytiri swallowed. When she took out his manhood she saw it was glistering with her saliva. She licked it from the base up to the top where she kissed it.

The alien was still toying with her hair and ears, Neytiri suspected he liked them both. 'I don't understand why the others don't like you Na'vi. You seem really friendly' the alien said. Neytiri gave him a glare, but she knew it didn't really sober him up when she had his manhood in her mouth. Suddenly she felt one of his hands disappear from her head. After a second of uncertainty she felt his hand caress the furred tip of her tail. Neytiri didn't like that at all. She quickly pulled out and shook her tail 'do not touch that!' She hissed. The alien looked surprised 'I'm sorry kitten' he said.

Neytiri hissed quietly, she kept her balance with the tail. If the alien grabbed it she would fall. After giving the man a glare she continued. At least that sobered him up somewhat.

She worked it for a good ten minutes, fondling his balls and sucking his large manhood. She felt how the member throbbed more frequently as she continued to suck it. It couldn't be long until the alien would spill his seed. If he even had any. Neytiri was determined to make the most of it now towards the end. She really hoped _Eywa_ would like her pleasing a man blessed by Her.

Suddenly the alien stopped her and asked her to pull out. Neytiri understood what it was all about. She didn't want to swallow his seed, and absolutely not let it get close to her womanhood. He couldn't impregnate an unmated woman (if his alien seed was even fertile), but her womanhood was still sacred. The really only left one choice, he would have to come right on her face.

The alien pulled back her hair behind her ears. Neytiri would normally not approve that, she liked to have some braids in front of her left ear. This was a special occasion though. After pulling back her hair he angled her head somewhat. Neytiri got the feeling he had done this before. She didn't comment though and just kept lazily jerk the manhood.

'Oh yes kitten, just like that' the alien groaned. He started to breath quicker and closed his eyes. Neytiri followed his example. She didn't want his seed in her eyes. She picked up the pace and suddenly the alien made a hoarse scream and Neytiri felt a sticky substance cover her face. The aliens penis sprayed several lines of hot cum before finally begin expended.

After removing the cum on her eyelids Neytiri opened her eyes and slowly tried to stand up. The alien stopped her. 'Wait, you look really cute with that cum'. Neytiri looked up at him, she could feel the seed dripping down her chin. The alien caressed her right cheek and got some of his sperm on his fingers. He put them right in front of Neytiris mouth. At that point she decided it was enough. She stood up and pushed down his hand.

Neytiri wanted to wash her face, she wouldn't suck his fingers like a _Pa'li_. 'Sorry' the alien said and smiled. Neytiri didn't want to show it, but inside her the warmth grew as he smiled at her. 'Do not tell anyone about this' she said with a very serious tone. She couldn't stress that enough, the embarrassment would be to much if everyone found out she had been giving one of the aliens head. The aliens smile faded, he seemed to understand she was serious despite her cum-covered face. Sure that she'd made her point Neytiri looked around for some water so she could wash her face. She could sense that the alien eyed her when she bent over and stretched out. Neytiri didn't really mind though, as long as he didn't touch her. She found a nice little pond and washed away the alien seed. It was a lot, something she had expected. But after a minute she looked at her reflection and couldn't find any traces of white fluid.

When she stood up and turned around again the alien had moved closer to her. He had his clothing on again. 'I suppose I should give back a little. Is it ok if I do this?' He asked and put his hands on her flanks. Neytiri didn't protest.

The alien started to caress her body, moving one hand up her spine and the other around the base of her tail. Neytiri didn't really know what to do but decided to put her hands around his neck. The alien kept going and squeezed her breasts and butt. Neytiri was well trained after living her entire life I the jungle so the alien found her muscular and firm. The man did however seem to discover her pebbled nipples and started to caress them. Neytiri didn't pay much attention to her breasts, they where just milk-dispensers for when she would have a child. The alien seemed to like them though. And Neytiri felt pleasure when he touched them. The other hand shifted and went under her loincloth. It's fingers moved around a bit and slid inside her. 'You're not really that different from a human girl. Well except for your tail and pointy ears. And the blue skin of course' the alien whispered as his fingers went deeper inside her womanhood. 'Do not compare me to _tawute_ women' Neytiri whispered back. The alien had her in a leash, as he went deeper inside her Neytiri came closer to climaxing.

She couldn't last long if he kept fingering her. Neytiri felt how he massaged her clit and pinched one of her nipples. She closed her eyed and moaned as the aliens hand got covered in her female fluids. The alien had very large fingers, Neytiri had of course touched herself before. But they way the alien filled her womanhood was something new. She wondered for a second how it would feel having his manhood fill her up. Neytiri started to breath quicker and her womanhood retracted several times before it finally gave in and leaked her clear fluid. Neytiri let out a soft cry when she orgasmed, she had her eyes closed and her left cheek pressed against the aliens chest. She stood there, breathing heavy and catching the last pleasant feelings from the orgasm.

Far to soon the feeling ebbed out and she opened her eyes. When she found herself slowly caressing the aliens chest and listening to his heart Neytiri quickly recoiled. She gave the man a quick glance. He was smiling at her. Neytiri groaned again, now the alien would think she enjoyed giving him head. Well, she did. But because it was a service to _Eywa,_ and that he repaid her.

'You jumped my dick so fast I couldn't even introduce myself' the alien said. Neytiri corrected her loincloth and hair. 'I'm Jake. Jake Sully' he continued. Neytiri picked up her bow and her arrows 'come... Jake' she actually thought that name was alright. Short and not needlessly convoluted.

'But I already did' the alien said.

'follow me, _tawute_ '.


End file.
